More Than Just A Friend
by SamanthaLovesJB
Summary: Two friends are reunited over the summer holidays and realise that they could be more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer vacation, a whole 6 weeks to myself. Well, not totally by myself. I was going to see my friend Justin and I was determined to make this the best summer vacation yet. Justin has been touring a lot so I've not been able to see him that much. We try to talk on Skype as much as we can but the video calls always get cut short by his manager or tutor demanding him to get to work. I was going to visit Stratford, that little town Justin always talked about. It's my first time going there so I'm really excited, not only to see Justin but to see the town. I met Justin in Atlanta 4 years ago, he lived in the same street as me and we hit it off as soon as we met and we've been friends ever since. I don't know if I would be classed as one of his "close friends" like Chaz and Ryan, but the fact that he's invited me to Stratford seems to prove that we're close somehow.

It's 3pm and I'm at the airport, its kind of a late flight but Justin doesn't mind. I feel lonely in this big airport by myself, I've been here over 1 hour already. Soon I'll be on the plane going to see Justin. All of a sudden I hear a voice over the speaker,  
>"The 3:55 flight to Toronto has been delayed by 2 hours"<br>"WHAT THE...?" I said frustratedly to myself.  
>Trust my flight to be delayed. What was I going to do for 3 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES? Since there was 1 hour and 15 minutes to my flight anyway, and now its been delayed by 2 hours. I had to call Justin to tell him that I was going to be late.<br>"Hey Justin..uh...I have some bad news...my flight has been delayed"  
>"Really? This sucks. This has totally ruined my day, we won't be able to hang out now" Justin said in a sad tone.<br>"I'm sorry...but there's always tomorrow to hang out" I replied.  
>"Don't worry, its not your fault. And I guess there's still tomorrow but we haven't seen each other for ages and I've missed you"<br>"I've missed you too, Justin. But we'll sort something out once I get there"  
>"Okay. Don't forget I'll be waiting for you at the airport"<br>"How could I forget? Anyway..I have to go, see you soon"  
>"Okay, I love you!" Justin said before I hung up the phone.<br>I just paused. Did Justin really say "I love you"? He's never said it before and couldn't think why he's said it today. Maybe because we haven't seen each other for a while and all his emotions just got caught up in the moment, but it was still really strange. I tried to distract myself from thinking about it too much and went to get something to eat. Since I was going to be here for over 3 hours, I might aswell spend my time (and money) on doing something good.

This was supposed to be a special day and I'm spending most of it in a airport. To make it even worse, I'm alone. I still couldn't stop thinking about how Justin said "I love you", the way he said it was...different, like he said it to someone more than just a friend. Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing. Then I got these images running through mind, the way he sometimes looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking, the way he hugs me tighter when I try to let go, and the way he flirts with me when he knows we're nothing but friends. I guess he was the flirty type anyway, even with girls he wouldn't date, but there was just something peculiar about this whole thing.

Time flies when you're having fun..just kidding, I'm not having fun but time did really fly. It's 4pm. Just another 1 hour and 55 minutes to go. I decided to put my iPod on and listen to songs I know and love best, yes you guessed it, Justin. The first song to play was Stuck in the Moment. I sat back and listened to the lyrics of the song  
>"I don't wanna let you know that there might be something real between us two"<br>I paused the song and just sat there. It really answered what I'd been thinking about since that phone call with Justin. Did Justin really think this about us, or was I just going crazy and over-thinking the situation? The second option is probably correct. I put my iPod back on and continued listening, I closed my eyes until all of a sudden I felt a tap on my arm, I opened my eyes and saw a girl staring down at me.  
>"Hey, are you going to Toronto? I'm here alone and I could do with some company" she said.<br>"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm here alone too, take a seat" I replied.  
>"Thanks" she said as she took upon my offer of a seat. "I hate being at airports alone, there's something eerie about them, I don't know what it is"<br>" Same, when you get to where you're going though it's all worth it" I said.  
>"Agreed, patience is a virtue" she said.<br>I just stopped and thought about how Justin always used to say that to me. Damn, I keep thinking about Justin like a love struck teenager, I need to stop.  
>"My name is Samantha, what's yours?" I said with a smile as I brought myself to stop thinking about Justin.<br>"Nice name, my name is Danielle."  
>"Thanks, Danielle is a nice name too. So why are going to Toronto, business or pleasure?"<br>"Well Toronto is my home, it feels good to be finally going home back to good ol' Canada. How about you?"  
>"Well, I'm not really staying in Toronto. I'm meeting a friend and then going to his hometown"<br>"Oh cool, anywhere I might know?"  
>"Stratford, do you know it?<br>"Of course, home of Justin Bieber right? I like him, he's cool. Wait...that's not who you're visiting is it?"  
>"Uhm...no" I hesitated and quickly changed the subject. "Not long to go until our flight, seems like I've been here for hours..wait, I have been here for hours" I joked.<br>"Haha yeah, just a short 60 minutes and we'll be in the airplane going nowhere but up"  
>DAMN. "Nowhere but up" Everything she seems to say is reminding me of him. Is this girl Justin in disguise or something? I wouldn't be surprised after all the pranks he's pulled on me, I always got him back though. Revenge is sweet.<p>

Danielle and I talked until it was time to board our flight and then we went our seperate ways.  
>"It was really good talking to you, thanks for keeping me company. Hope you have fun visiting your friend"<br>"Thanks, you too" I said as I smiled and slowly walked away.  
>Now I had to get ready for a 90 minute flight, which means i won't get there until 7:25pm when it should have been 5:25pm. Most of my day wasted in a airport, at least I'll get to see a friendly face at the other end.<p>

I took my seat on the plane, I suddenly felt better when I found out I had a window seat. I didnt know what to do to keep my mind off Justin, i don't know why I've been thinking about him this way today, only since that phone call. I wonder if he's sat at home thinking about me? Probably not, he's probably busy having fun with his other friends. Not that I'm jealous of his friends, but I'm not a guy and that means I can't talk about things he talks about with his other friends like how hot a girl is or about what happened at the football game last night. I always felt like me and Justin have some sort of bond though, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it, maybe I'm starting to figure that out...  
>I'm started to feel kind of tired so I decided to take a nap, maybe it'll make this flight go quicker.<br>I woke up and looked at the time, it was 7pm. Great, another 25 minutes and I'll be in Toronto. I got that feeling you get in your stomach when you're excited. I decided to put my iPod on for a little while, time always seems to go a little quicker with music. The song playing was Up. Ironic since I was 30,000 feet in the air. I bet Justin was already waiting outside the airport for me, he's always early.

The plane finally landed. I stood up and grabbed my hand luggage. I just wanted to run as fast as I could to see Justin outside, but I had to collect my luggage first. Before I knew it I was out of the airport, I was free. I looked around the car park and there he was. He was sitting on his car bonnet kicking his feet. He was wearing all black, including a black cap which he was wearing backwards. He saw me walking over to him and as soon as he saw me, he jumped off his car and ran over to me as quick as he could.  
>"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" Justin said as he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.<br>"I've missed you too, my friend" I replied as I hugged him back.  
>I tried to let go but Justin held on so tight, my head was leaning on his shoulder and he smelt so good, just like I remember. When he finally brought himself to let go, he kissed my forehead and I shyly looked to the ground. Justin grabbed some of my luggage and we walked over to his car. I didn't know whether to question him about the "I love you" thing...I decided not to embarrass myself so soon and just got in his car. Justin looked at me,<br>"You're as beautiful as I remember" he said  
>"What do you mean?" I replied<br>" You're my beautiful best friend, have I not told you before?"  
>"Not that I can recall.." I said<br>"A whole 4 years and I've not called you beautiful? I think you're mistaken"  
>I paused and then laughed nervously "Don't let Chaz hear you call me beautiful, he'll get jealous"<br>"Haha, I'm sure he won't mind" Justin said as he started the ignition in his car. "Off to Stratford we go!".  
>Okay, I was seriously confused. This whole situation was getting weirder as the day went by. Justin's behaviour around me seemed a lot different. What did that tour do to him?<br>I looked at Justin and he turned his head and smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat. This is something i've not experienced before. Was I falling in love with him?


	2. Chapter 2

We had been in the car for 10 minutes and Justin turned the radio on. If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys started to play,

"I love this song!" Justin said.

Little did he know I thought the same thing in my head and went to turn up to the volume the same time he did. Our hands touched and I quickly moved my hand away and turned to look out of the window. Justin started to sing along to the song and I started to smile, his voice was beautiful.

"Remember I sang this to you once over the phone?" Justin said.

I turned my head to look at him "Yeah, how could I forget? You messed up the words" I said as I giggled.

"Haha yeah, I miss how we don't get to talk much anymore"

"Same, but we're together now right? Like good old times, except we'll be in Stratford"

"Yeah.." Justin paused.

We stopped at traffic lights and all of a sudden it was silent, the only thing I could hear was Alicia Keys' voice on the radio. There was an awkward atmosphere between us and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"So..what do you want to do when we back to your grandparents house?" I said to break the awkwardness.

"I don't mind" he replied, and the awkward silence returned.

"Justin, Is there something wrong with you? You seem a little quiet" I said worryingly.

"No, I'm fine" he said as he smiled, but the smile didn't seem genuine.

Justin turned to look at the road as the lights turned to green and I didn't say anything back to him. I knew there was something wrong and I didn't know what. I didn't know what to think about this whole thing. Thinking you're love with one of your best friends is not something that happens on a daily basis. We've been friends for a long time, why has this not happened before? I should have realised, right? Or one of us should have made a move, if Justin feels the same way that is. Well they do say that love is blind, and I'm beginning to think it's true. Was this just a total misunderstanding? I'm too scared to ask because rejection is one of my biggest fears. I shook my head lightly and stared out of the window again.

We finally pulled up outside Justin's grandparents house, I took my seatbelt off and jumped out of the car to stare at the house. I've only ever saw this house in pictures and on Never Say Never, so being here was kind of surreal.

"Home sweet home" Justin said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I grinned and walked to the boot of Justin's car to get my luggage. I heard a noise coming from Justin's grandparents house, I looked over and it was Justin's grandpa, Bruce. He walked over to me and greeted me,

"So you're this special friend Justin is always talking about eh?" he said as he helped me with my luggage.

"Well I wouldn't say I was anything special" I joked.

"Justin seems to think you are, he's always talking about you" Bruce said.

"Really? Ahem, I mean..well, we have been friends for 4 years now"

"I guess so" he said as we walked towards the house.

Justin was with his grandma Diane, they were talking but once me and Bruce got to door they suddenly stopped and Justin looked awkward.

"Talking about me eh?" I laughed.

"He was just telling me about you and how you're such a special lady" Diane said as she smiled and walked over to greet me.

I looked at Justin and he looked embarrassed. What the heck was going on? What did Diane mean by "special lady"? Both of his grandparents have called me special, and considering we've never met before, this was pretty weird. I guess Justin talks about me a lot. Did they all know something I didn't? I guess it was them to know and for me to find out.

"Do you want something to eat?" Justin asked.

"No thanks, but I could do with a drink" I replied

"Sure, I'll be right back"

Justin's grandparents followed him into the kitchen as I stood by the window of the living room and admired the view. There was houses followed by big trees on a patch of bright green grass. The calm summer breeze shook the trees slightly as the sun shined through the window as the sun started to set. Justin came up from behind me with a glass of water and handed it to me.

"So you like it here, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Way better than Atlanta"

"Well Atlanta is my adopted home, but my heart is in Stratford. It may not be much but it's home, and home is the best place in the world"

I felt something moving behind me. Justin put his arm around my waist as we started to watch the sun set together. The moment was so beautiful, I almost forgot about everything that had happened today, I went to put my head on Justin's shoulder but we got interruped by Justin's grandparents. Justin quickly removed his arm from my waist and we both turned around.

"Need help unpacking?" Diane asked

"No thank you, I'm sure I'll be fine" I said and smiled and took a sip from the glass of water Justin gave me.

I was staying in Justin's bedroom and he was sleeping on the sofa downstairs, he'ssuch a gentleman giving up his bed for me.

"I'm gonna start unpacking and then head off to bed, it's been a long day, I hope you don't mind?" I said.

"Of course not, we can hang out with Chaz and Ryan tomorrow, I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you" Justin replied.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too, they seem like fun"

"Well looks can be deceiving haha, just kidding. They're my best friends" Justin said.

Justin's grandpa intterupted us.

"So when are we going to get to know you a little better? He asked me.

Justin butted in before I could even open my mouth "Grandpa, she's only just got here"

"I'm sorry, there's always tomorrow and I guess you need to rest" Bruce said.

"It's okay" I said. "Maybe we can go out for something to eat tomorrow evening and then you can get to know me a little better" I smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea"

"I'm gonna head upstairs and start unpacking, would you mind leading me the way, Justin?"

"Sure"

"Goodnight sweetie" Diane said.

"Goodnight" I replied.

I put the glass down and Justin grabbed some luggage and helped me upstairs. On the way I asked him

"Where are your parents?"

"They're both out of town at the moment, they'll be be back at the weekend to see you..and me" he replied and let out a little smile.

"I can't wait to meet them"

As we got into his room I just stood there for a moment, it seemed weird being in Justin's room, a boys bedroom, but I guess I'll get used to it. Then Justin kissed my cheek and said goodnight, he smiled and then closed the door to his bedroom. I melted. Damn, this was getting really hard for me to keep my emotions together. I started to unpack my stuff as I got a text. It was from my mum, she was just making sure I got here ok. I replied a simple yes and then put my phone down onto the beside table. I took a rest from unpacking and sat on Justin's bed looking around the room. The room was full of Maple Leafs stuff, I'm afraid to say I'm not a fan of hockey, but I guess that's why Justin has guy friends to talk about that stuff with.

I layed down on the bed and started to think about me and Justin. Maybe me and Justin aren't meant to be together and I should keep quiet and carry on as friends, I mean we've been doing great so far, I'd be a fool to ruin what we have now. Or maybe we're meant to be more than friends and I should tell him that I think I may be falling in love with him and risk losing our close friendship and all that I'll be left with is nothing but memories. I guess fate will decide what the outcome is going to be, and I'm scared of finding out.


End file.
